Freedom
by DiamondRussia
Summary: A short piece on Gabriel and Amietiel/Jade, from the Aussie film “Gabriel.” Forgivness, being left, and love.


[Gabriel Amietiel

--

Freedom

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing

--

_I never understood it._

_I asked for forgiveness, and I got that, but I ask you one question and all I get is silence._

_Why?_

_What have I done to deserve this curse, of not knowing?_

_You told me everything else, and I accepted all of it, but now I'm back—I really shouldn't be—and you refuse to tell me why?_

_Why did you not save Michael?_

_He was your favorite!_

_He was led astray, and you let him!_

_Can you not see what you have made me do?_

_I have to kill him, I know it was wrong, I had to, I __had to, Y__ou told me to!_

_It was not me, in that moment, it was not a demon, no it was you!_

_I know it was!_

_Why did you save me?_

_Why?_

_That is all I want to know…all I have left._

_Please tell me, in this dark moment._

_Please tell me._

_Please…_

_Forgive me._

_--_

I love you, I swear. There is nothing that would keep me from you, Jade. Why must you refuse to ignore that? I love you. I, love, you.

No, you don't.

Yes, I do! I love you more than I can say! I love you like I love Him, what more is there to love?

That is not love! You left me here, just like Michael, just like Sammael! You left me alone! In this place. Alone! He does not listen to me, He does not care. He left me, too! Don't you understand? Don't you get it? You're no better than them, all of them! You all left me, you all left—

No.

But you did…

I came back. I came back for I came back for _you_. Not for them, not because He sent me to save them. I came for you. I'll fix you, I swear. I'll get you back your wings. I swear.

You can't. They're gone forever. He took them.

I refuse to believe it. If He wanted them gone, He would have taken them himself. You will become Amietiel again, if I have to—

But you are changed, too.

What?

You're different. I could feel it the moment that you walked in here.

Like how…?

I'm not sure, it's been a long time since I've been an Arch, but I don't think you are anymore.

Not what?

An angel.

What!

Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're just…

Just what?

Human.

Oh.

It doesn't change anything.

It shouldn't.

It doesn't, right?

No. It doesn't.

I love you.

Okay.

There you go again, with the ignoring thing! You listen to yourself, but not to your heart. You speak with your mind, because it connects you to Him. Speak with your _heart_, Gabe. Speak through it and I will know. You don't need fancy words to love me, you don't need any of that. I love you for you, not because you were an angel, not because you saved me, not because He wanted me to, not any of that. I love you because you speak to me through you heart. And you don't get that very often. You know what I mean?

Yeah.

Are you sure? Look at me, Gabe. Let me see you. Look at me. Look!

I'm seeing, alright! I see you, surrounded by light—

You did that, Gabe, you put the light in me!

And I know that it's not me that did that.

But it is you, Gabe! You did it, do it again with yourself! You can I know it! Everyone can, not just the Archangels, or what the Fallen can do with the darkness, everyone can. If you can't do it, let me! Let me help you Gabe, let me save you.

I love you.

See?

I love you, so much.

I knew you could. I love you, too.

It was always you…Amietiel.

--

_He wouldn't let me save him._

_Poor Gabe, he always wants to do it his way, and not the way that he's supposed to._

_I love that about him._

_I love that he can be so stubborn._

_I love that he is so free. Like his wings weren't gone. Like he can still fly through the souls of the Saved._

_He still loves to see __then dance in the street, in the light._

_I can see his mouth curving into a secret smile as he gazes down at the children in the street, shrieking in the morning sun as they run to and from each other, absorbed in their game. I watch him in the morning when he thinks that I am still asleep in our bed, as he does this, every day._

_He is so beautiful._

_Even as a human, he held onto his eyes that He granted him._

_That blue…_

_I love that blue. As deep…I could drown in their depths, I could spend all my life staring into that hue, the swirling and dripping blue that only an Arch can hold._

_I had them once. But though I lost my wings, I was not permitted to keep them._

_Why must He be so cruel?_

_Why must You be?_

_You were always the one I looked up to, but now…_

_Not anymore. Gone rogue, left, abandoned the cause, was thrown from heaven, I can hear all of those words You muttered to me, you screamed them in my ears when I tried to sleep. __Why?_

_Why! Why us, when we loved you so?_

_We put all of our souls on the line, just so their souls would be freed. But why did you care? Some silly bet? You put your favorites on the line because your _pride_? Or was it because it really does matter how many souls you hold in Heaven and Hell? You wanted control? I wanted to serve you! I loved You! We all did, and we all failed._

_Except Gabriel._

_That is why I love him. But it is not._

_I thought that You were going to take him from me, and so you could say that I was jealous of You._

_I don't want to think about it. _

_It's…not fair._

_I love him._

_But he would leave me for you._

_Forgive me._

--

A short piece on Gabriel and Amietiel/Jade, from the Aussie film "Gabriel."

Look it up, his eyes are actually amazing in the film.

A


End file.
